This invention relates to a tennis racket.
The prior art relates to tennis rackets having a single string cord layer or comprise two spaced apart string cord layers which act individually when striking a ball as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,202. A ball bouncing from it can get a speed of about sixty miles per hour.